Juke-Box de la St-Valentin
by CookieKandy
Summary: Dans le cadre du juke-box de la St-Valentin sur Ficothèque Ardente, voici mes song-fic, une toute nouvelle expérience, sur des chansons d'amours. Quoique la plupart parle de rupture...
1. Sors de mes pensées

_**A fleur de toi – **__Vitaa_

**Sors de mes pensées**

_Les jours passent mais ça ne compte pas j'ai tant de mal à vivre.__  
__Ivre de ce parfum si différent du tien, pire__  
__J'ai compté chaque minute qui me retient à lui __  
__Comme si j'étais ma propre prisonnière.__  
__Ça fait bientôt un an qu'il m'a sauvée, de toi__  
__Souvent je me demande où j'en serais, pour toi__  
__Souvent je me demande ce que tu fais, où tu es, qui tu aimes…_

Karin se retourna dans le lit, tournant le dos au jeune homme endormi à ses côtés, le cœur gros. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la démarcation à son annuaire gauche, là où s'était trouvée sa bague de fiançailles un an plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où Sasuke se trouvait, ce qu'il faisait et avec il était maintenant. Elle aimait Suigetsu, il avait été là pour elle quand son monde s'était effondré, mais… Il ne serait jamais Sasuke.

_Sors de mes pensées __  
__J'ai changé d'adresse de numéro__  
__Même si,__  
__J'ai balancé tes lettres et tes défauts__  
__Même si,__  
__J'ai fais semblant d'avoir trouvé la force__  
__Je garde au plus profond de moi__  
__Tout ce que tu m'as aimée_

Se passant une main sur son visage, la rousse se gifla silencieusement pour le sortir de ses pensées. Après son départ, elle avait déménagé dans une autre ville et elle seule personne qui avait su où elle se trouvait était celle encore endormie à ces côtés. Suigetsu l'avait aidé à se débarrasser de tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler son ex, mais rien ne pourra effacer les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Et personne, en dehors de son ami, ne saurait qu'elle s'était aussi fait avortée. Découvrir deux mois après leur rupture qu'elle était enceinte, Karin avait paniqué. Suigetsu avait tenté de l'en dissuader malgré l'amour qu'il lui portait, mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté et maintenant elle se disait « Et si ? »

_J'essaie de t'oublier avec un autre__  
__Le temps ne semble pas gommer tes fautes__  
__J'essaie mais rien n'y fait__  
__Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, je n'y arrive pas…_

_Je ne l'aime pas comme toi.__  
__J'essaie de me soigner avec un autre,__  
__Qui tente en vain de racheter tes fautes,__  
__Il semble si parfait, mais rien n'y fait__  
__Je capitule je ne peux pas_

_Je ne l'aime pas comme toi_

Les remords l'avaient emmené à se consoler dans les bras de son meilleur ami, les faisait souffrir tous les deux. Il l'aimait d'un amour sincère et elle, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier Sasuke pour lui rendre correctement. Malgré tous les défauts de son ex, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir ou à le déteste. Quoique oui, elle le détestait de l'empêcher de retomber amoureuse.

___Lui, il a tenté de me consoler__  
__Même s'il n'a pas tes mots ni ton passé__  
__C'est vrai mais il n'a pas ton goût pour la fête,__  
__Pour la nuit pour les autres, pour tout ce que je hais_

_Il a séché toutes mes larmes, tu sais__  
__Il a ramassé tes pots cassés__  
__Et il a réglé tous tes impayés, tes impostures, tes ratures__  
__Tout ce que tu m'as laissé_

Sentant les larmes remonter à ses yeux, Karin se retourna pour se blottir dans les bras de Suigetsu, qui referma doucement ses bras autour de son corps. Il ne dormait pas, comprit-elle. Et il savait qu'elle avait de nouveau pensé à Sasuke et tous les moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Toutes les fêtes où il l'avait emmené, malgré qu'elle déteste toute cette débauche. Suigetsu l'a ramené dans une vie simple et rangée si différente, et malgré ça, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à l'oublier.

_Il m'aime comme un fou et me connaît par cœur,__  
__Il me dit je t'aime parfois durant des heures__  
__Mais il ne sent pas ton odeur__  
__Pourquoi je te respire dans ses bras__  
__Sors de mes pensées_

Le jeune homme lui murmura des mots tendres, comme il le faisait toujours dans ses moments-là. Il la connaissait si bien. Il savait quoi lui dire, quand elle avait besoin d'être consolée. Mais elle n'arrivait jamais à se sentir entièrement bien dans ses bras. Tout ça à cause de Sasuke. Et s'en rendre compte lui donnait toujours le goût d'éclater en sanglots. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas sortir de ses pensées ?

_J'essaie de t'oublier avec un autre__  
__Le temps ne semble pas gommer tes fautes__  
__J'essaie mais rien n'y fait__  
__Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, je n'y arrive pas…__  
__Je ne l'aime pas comme toi.__  
__J'essaie de me soigner avec un autre,__  
__Qui tente en vain de racheter tes fautes,__  
__Il semble si parfait, mais rien n'y fait__  
__Je capitule je ne peux pas_

_Je ne l'aime pas comme toi_

Malgré tout, elle laissa son ami promener ses mains sur son corps. Pendant quelques instants, le temps de se donner à lui, elle allait réussir à l'oublier. Mais dès que l'orgasme serait atteint, Sasuke reviendrait hanter ses pensées. Comme toujours.

_Je ne l'aime pas comme toi__  
__Dis moi seulement pourquoi ?__  
__Tu me restes comme ça...__  
__Je veux t'oublier__  
__Reprends tes rêves et disparaît__  
__Car je veux l'aimer comme toi..._

Karin se laissa glisser sous Suigetsu, écartant les jambes pour le laisser entrer en elle. Malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas. Il avait l'habitude. Il faisait tout pour lui faire oublier son premier amour et peu importe la souffrance qu'il emmagasinait, il continuait d'espérer qu'un jour, elle l'aimerait autant que son ex. Son ancien meilleur ami à lui.


	2. Je souffre, je meurs

_**Je saigne encore **– kyo_

**Je souffre, je meurs**

_Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps__  
__Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur__  
__Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort__  
__Et moi, la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur _

Lee regarda Sasuke poser ses mains sur la taille de Sakura, se pencher vers son cou pour humer son parfum, recevoir le regard langoureux de la belle rose. Et lui, tout ce à quoi il eut droit, ce fut la mélodie de son rire quand elle éclata de rire. Pourquoi était-elle avec ce ténébreux ? Pourquoi ne le remarquait-elle pas ?

_Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme__  
__Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme__  
__Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort__  
__Tout ce rouge sur mon corps__  
__Je te blesse dans un dernier effort__  
_

Elle ne le voyait pas. Elle ignorait tout le mal qu'elle lui faisait. Toute la souffrance de son cœur qui saignait de la voir avec un autre. Mais à l'extérieur, je souris. Je souris à cette souffrance et souhaite en silence votre souffrance.

_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors__  
__Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore__  
__Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort__  
__Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort__  
_

Tu l'ignores, mais je vous ai si souvent vu alors que vous vous croyez seul. Toutes ces soirées auxquelles on était tous les trois invités. Vous vous éclipsiez vers les chambres quand personne ne regardait, mais moi je vous voyais. Et bien que je souffre de vous voir ensemble, je vous suivais. Je connaissais tous les recoins de cette maison et je trouvais toujours un moyen de vous espionner à votre insu. Caché dans la pièce d'à côté, j'utilisais le trou dans le mur qui était caché par un miroir sans teint. Je suis sûr que vous ignorez que cette pièce était utilisée pour assister aux ébats des autres. Je les découvert par inadvertance, mais le propriétaire m'a jour découvert et si je n'en parlais à personne, il me laissait l'utiliser. C'était un secret qui me rendait plus fort sur vous. Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu vous filmer et tout mettre sur internet pour détruire votre réputation. Mais je n'en ai jamais eu la force.

_Ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme__  
__Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme__  
__Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort__  
__Tout ce rouge sur mon corps__  
__Je te blesse dans un dernier effort__  
_

Plus deux ans je vous observe dans que vous ne le remarquiez. Je souffre. Je meurs. Je me demande encore pourquoi je continue cette mascarade.

_Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort__  
__Mais je saigne encore,__  
__Tout ce rouge sur mon corps x3_

C'est peut-être pour cette raison que la folie l'a emporté et que j'ai finalement réussi à vous filmer, puis tout mettre sur la toile. Tout ça juste avant de m'injecter une nouvelle dose d'héroïne. La dernière. Celle de trop.


	3. Ensorcelé

_**Elle a les yeux revolver** – Marc Lavoine_

**Ensorcelé**

_Un peu spéciale, elle est célibataire__  
__Le visage pâle, les cheveux en arrière__  
__Et j'aime ça_

Shikamaru ne pouvait lâcher cette femme des yeux. Indépendante, repoussant tous les hommes qui osaient s'approcher d'un peu trop de près d'elle. Ses cheveux blonds remontés en quatre couettes derrière sa tête lui donnaient un air spécial et unique.

_Elle se dessine sous des jupes fendues__  
__Et je devine des histoires défendues__  
__C'est comme ça_

Ses longues jambes de mannequin dépassaient de la fente sur sa jupe violette. Aguichantes et inaccessible. Insaisissable. Il n'y peut rien, elle l'attire comme jamais une femme ne l'avait attiré avant.

_Tell'ment si belle quand elle sort__  
__Tell'ment si belle, je l'aime tell'ment si fort__  
_

Chaque fois qu'il la voit passer devant le café où il travaille, il ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer. Et de l'aimer un peu plus.

_Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue__  
__Elle a tiré la première, m'a touché, c'est foutu__  
__Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue__  
__Elle a tiré la première, elle m'a touché, c'est foutu__  
_

Il a été touché par son regard, c'est lui qui a déclenché tout ce remue-ménage en lui. C'est elle qui a rivé son regard au sien en premier et pourtant, c'est lui qui se languit d'un sourire.

_Un peu larguée, un peu seule sur la terre__  
__Les mains tendues, les cheveux en arrière__  
__Et j'aime ça_

Jamais accompagnée, elle semble seule. Aucune bague au doigt, lui laisse l'espoir qu'elle est célibataire. Mais il n'a pas le courage d'aller la voir pour le savoir. Quand elle rentre dans le café pour prendre son café du matin, Shikamaru fait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas bafouiller. Elle l'a totalement ensorcelé.

_A faire l'amour sur des malentendus__  
__On vit toujours des moments défendus__  
__C'est comme ça_

Dieu qu'il aimerait avoir le courage de l'inviter, quitte à se faire repousser. Au-moins aurait-il tenté sa chance. Mais dès qu'elle est devant lui, plus aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, outre les banalités d'usage en tant qu'employé du café.

_Tell'ment si femme quand elle mord__  
__Tell'ment si femme, je l'aime tell'ment si fort__  
_

Chaque fois qu'il la voit, Shikamaru se sent poète. Il aimerait être ce café pour pouvoir toucher ses lèvres et sa langue avec sensualité. Il aimerait être cette brioche, pour que ses doigts le touche et sentir ses dents glisser sur sa peau pour le taquiner. Dieu qu'il était amoureux de cette femme dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

_Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue__  
__Elle a tiré la première, m'a touché, c'est foutu__  
__Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue__  
__Elle a tiré la première, elle m'a touché, c'est foutu__  
_

Ce matin-là, il sentit le regard perçant de la jeune femme sur lui, alors qu'il débarrasse une table. Ses yeux aigue-marine l'observent au-dessus de sa tasse fumante. Le récipient lui cache sa bouche rose, mais à la forme de ses joues, il a l'impression qu'elle lui sourit. Et au-moment de débarrasser sa table, il découvre un bout de papier sous la tasse. Une adresse. Il ignore si c'est elle qui là laissé là. Il ignore si c'est pour lui. Mais il prend le risque d'aller voir à la fin de son chiffre.

_Son corps s'achève sous des draps inconnus__  
__Et moi je rêve de gestes défendus__  
__C'est comme ça_

Shikamaru ignorait comment il s'était retrouvé dans ses draps de satin portant le même parfum que la belle inconnue, mais dès le moment où il avait sonné chez elle et qu'elle l'avait fait entré, tout c'était déroulé rapidement. Il ignorait pourquoi elle lui avait refilé son adresse. Il ignorait pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé à la seconde où elle avait refermé la porte. Il ignorait pourquoi elle l'avait entrainé dans son lit. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve qu'il espérait ne jamais se réveiller.

_Un peu spéciale, elle est célibataire__  
__Le visage pâle, les cheveux en arrière__  
__Et j'aime ça_

Cette femme était spéciale. Le chevauchant en rejetant la tête en arrière, sa crinière dorée volant au-dessus pour retomber dans son dos. Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de cette nymphe qui se déhanchait sur lui.

_Tell'ment si femme quand elle dort__  
__Tell'ment si belle, je l'aime tell'ment si fort__  
_

Même à bout de force, il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Alors il la regarda dormir contre lui. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment échangé de mots, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendu se présenter, ni même lui avoir demandé son nom. Quoiqu'il figurait sur son badge de travail. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle se trouvait présentement entre ses bras.

_Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue__  
__Elle a tiré la première, m'a touché, c'est foutu__  
__Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue__  
__Elle a tiré la première, elle m'a touché, c'est foutu_

Elle était celle qui l'avait regardé en premier. Elle était celle qui l'avait invité chez elle. Elle était celle qui l'avait embrassé avant de le conduire dans sa chambre. Elle était celle qui l'avait complètement ensorcelé. Jamais il ne pourrait être avec une autre femme qu'elle.


	4. Dingue

_**dingue, dingue, dingue** - Christophe Mae_

**Dingue**

_Je sais qu'on revient pas en arrière__  
__Et que tu ne reviendras pas non plus__  
__Mais si tu changeais d'avis quand-même__  
__J'te jure que tu ne serais pas déçue__  
_

Konohamaru attendait devant l'université que son ex sorte de cours. Elle l'avait quitté trois mois plus tôt et il le vivait mal. Elle lui manquait beaucoup trop. Elle allait surement l'envoyer promener comme elle le faisait depuis trois semaines, mais il continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il méritait une seconde chance.

_J'ferais des efforts vestimentaires__  
__Je rentrerais à l'heure prévue__  
__On passerait les dimanches à la mer__  
__Comme on faisait au tout début__  
_

Il était prêt à dépenser plus d'argent sur ses fringues pour ne plus lui faire honte devant ses amies. Il arriverait toujours à l'heure convenue, voir même plus tôt. Et il recommencerait à l'emmener toutes les fins de semaine au bord de la mer, comme il le faisait au début de leur relation.

_Alors laisse-toi faire__  
__Et laisse-moi faire__  
__Oui laisse-moi faire__  
__Je saurai faire __  
_

La voyant sortir de l'établissement, Konohamaru courut jusqu'à elle, malgré le soupir découragé qu'elle poussa en l'apercevant. Et il lui récita exactement ce qu'il venait de se dire. Mais elle le repoussa de nouveau.

_Dingue, dingue, dingue, dingue__  
__Ça me rend fou, dis-moi où je vais avec toi__  
__Dingue, dingue, dingue__  
__Car je suis raide dingue, dingue de toi__  
__Dingue, dingue, dingue, dingue__  
__Ça me rend fou d'avoir tout gâché avec toi__  
__Dingue, dingue, dingue__  
__Car je suis raide dingue de toi__  
_

Le jeune homme resta sur place, la regardant s'éloigner de lui à nouveau. Il regrettait tellement d'avoir tout gâché sans s'en rendre compte.

_Je dirai à mes potes la chance que j'ai__  
__Ceux que t'aimes pas je les verrai plus__  
__Tu verras cette fois-ci je changerai__  
__Même si tu m'as jamais vraiment cru__  
_

Il aurait dû lui dire plus souvent qu'il l'aimait. Il aurait dû dire à ses amis combien il était chanceux d'être avec elle. Il était même prêt à ne plus revoir ceux qu'elle n'aimait pas. Il était prêt à changer pour elle. Même si elle ne semblait pas le croire.

_J'ai trop le cœur en bandoulière__  
__Et le corps aux objets perdus__  
__J'préfère encore tout foutre en l'air__  
__Que d'être sûr que c'est foutu__  
_

Il avait le cœur gros en retournant chez lui. Son corps n'était qu'une enveloppe vide loin d'elle. En traversant le pont, Konohamaru s'arrêta et regarda l'eau qui coulait sous lui. Il était prêt à sauter, s'il n'avait réellement plus aucune chance avec elle.

_Alors laisse-toi faire__  
__Et laisse-moi faire__  
__Oui laisse-moi faire __  
_

Il s'appuya sur la rambarde et observa les vaguelettes poussées par le vent en ce début de printemps. Elle devait être froide, se disait-il. Aussi froide que son cœur en ce moment. Avant de s'en rendre compte, il s'était penché vers l'avant, ses jambes se soulevant tel un balancier.

_Je saurai faire__  
_

Il hésita un instant. S'il se laissait tomber, est-ce qu'il lui ferait de la peine ? Il ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal qu'il ne lui en avait fait. Mais vivre sans elle était au-dessus de ses forces.

_Dingue, dingue, dingue, dingue__  
__Ça me rend fou, dis-moi où je vais avec toi__  
__Dingue, dingue, dingue__  
__Car je suis raide dingue, dingue de toi__  
__Dingue, dingue, dingue, dingue__  
__Ça me rend fou d'avoir tout gâché avec toi__  
__Dingue, dingue, dingue__  
__Car je suis raide dingue de toi__  
_

Ses bras tournaient autour de la barre au rythme de son balancement sur elle. La vie ou la mort. La souffrance ou la délivrance. La force ou la lâcheté. Il n'avait jamais été de ceux qui choisissaient le plus court chemin pour éviter les obstacles, mais ce soir… Cette voix l'attirait énormément. Et puis, il n'avait aucun projet d'avenir. Les seuls qu'il avait prévu, étaient tous avec Hanabi. Sans elle, il n'avait plus d'avenir.

_Et je cours après toi__  
__Même s'il est tard__  
__Et je crie sur les toits__  
__L'envie de te revoir__  
__Il n'est jamais trop tard__  
_

Après trois semaines à tout tenter, il était lasse, découragé. Elle ne voulait plus rien savoir de lui et lui ne voulait plus rie savoir de la vie.

_Dingue, dingue, dingue, dingue__  
__Ça me rend fou, dis-moi où je vais avec toi__  
__Dingue, dingue, dingue__  
__Car je suis raide dingue, dingue de toi__  
__Dingue, dingue, dingue, dingue__  
__Ça me rend fou d'avoir tout gâché avec toi__  
__Dingue, dingue, dingue__  
__Car je suis raide dingue de toi_

Alors qu'il se laissait pencher un peu plus vers l'avant, un cri retentit, mais il n'y fit pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'on lui agrippe son blouson. En fermant les yeux, Konohamaru se rendit compte des larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues et sans même se préoccupé de la personne qui l'avait empêché de faire cette bêtise, il se laissa tomber au sol pour laisser sortir sa peine. Ce n'est que lorsque son nez se retrouva dans les longs cheveux de sa sauveuse, qu'il reconnut ce parfum. C'était celui qu'il lui avait offert. Tremblant, il n'osait pas y croire. Puis la honte le submergea. Elle l'avait vu sur le point de renoncer à tout. C'est à peine s'il l'entendit l'insulter, tout ce qu'il percevait c'était les larmes qu'il sentait dans son cou. Resserrant sa prise autour du corps svelte de son ex, il s'excusa à répétition en lui disant combien il l'aimait et combien il regrettait de lui avoir faire du mal. Rien d'autre ne franchissait ses lèvres, que des excuses et des je t'aime, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse taire en l'embrassant. Ses épaules se détendirent et il attrapa son visage avec ses mains pour lui rendre son baiser. Ce n'est qu'une fois à bout de souffle, qu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux pour tomber sur les perles de son amour, luisant de larmes. Il l'avait vraiment effrayé et pour ça aussi il s'excusa. Hanabi se contenta de lui sauter au cou pour le serrer contre elle et s'excuser à son tour de ne pas l'avoir cru quand il disait réellement tenir à elle. « Ne me refait plus jamais une aussi grande peur », l'intima-t-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Tout ce qu'il put faire dans l'immédiat, fut de lui rendre son étreinte. Dès qu'elle lui libérerait la bouche, il lui jurerait tout ce qu'elle veut, tant qu'il puisse être à nouveau à ses côtés.


	5. Laisse-moi être avec toi

_**Le Grand Secret** – Indochine_

**Laisse-moi être avec toi**

_Laisse-moi être comme toi,__  
__Laisse-moi être toi...__  
__Laisse-moi être ton sang,__  
__Laisse-moi un peu le temps... __  
_

Assise près de la fenêtre, Hinata observait discrètement Naruto, le garçon qu'elle l'admirait le plus. Celui qu'elle respectait le plus. Celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Tout son être vibrait dès qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Et parfois elle avait l'impression d'être une dame de la renaissance en pamoison devant un bon parti de la cour. Elle se trouvait presque ridicule de l'idolâtrer ainsi.

_Je rougirai quand je te verrai,__  
__Et quand je te parlerai...__  
__Mais quand les lumières seront éteintes,__  
__Je te dirigerai sans crainte...__  
_

De l'autre côté la classe, Naruto tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le cours, mais son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller vers sa camarade musicienne. En plus d'avoir pris la même option, ils étaient dans la même section, soit celle de la rythmique. Lui à la guitare et elle au piano. Chaque fois qu'elle posait ses deux yeux nacrés sur lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et il devenait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de marcher à ses côtés et de la guider sans crainte dans un avenir commun.

_Laisse-moi faire comme un garçon,__  
__Laisse-moi cette illusion...__  
__Laisse-moi être ton roi,__  
__Laisse-moi le faire comme toi...__  
_

Au moment de la répétition le soir même, Hinata regardait le dos du blond juste assis devant elle. Parfois elle aimerait être un garçon. Ou du moins, avoir leur caractère plus simpliste pour oser lui parler. Elle aimerait tellement être plus qu'une camarade pour lui.

_Je te montrerai comment on fait,__  
__Et puis je te remplacerai...__  
__Je ferai comme une fille qui se défend,__  
__Une fille qui perd son sang...__  
_

Naruto n'osait pas regarder par-dessus son épaule, de peur que la brune s'en aperçoive. Parfois il aimerait penser comme une fille, pour savoir comment l'aborder. Il avait mille fois penser demander à sa sœur des conseils, mais s'il faisait ça, elle lui poserait mille et une questions embarrassantes, alors il s'abstenait.

_Laisse-moi être comme toi,__  
__Laisse-moi plusieurs fois...__  
__Laisse-moi être tes yeux;__  
__Laisse-moi faire l'amoureux...__  
_

Allongée dans son lit, Hinata regardait une photo de leur groupe prise lors d'un festival. Étant dans la même section, la jeune fille s'était retrouvée à la droite de Naruto. À ce moment-là, leurs bras s'étaient touchés un long moment pendant que les autres s'installaient pour la photo. Si près et si loin en même temps. Elle n'avait pas osé parler avec lui. Ce jour-là, elle aurait lui proposer son aide, être ses yeux, alors qu'il avait accidentellement brisé ses lunettes et qu'il n'avait pas emmené avec lui ses lentilles.

_Mais si un jour tu devais t'en aller... __  
_  
_Est-ce que tu pourrais bien m'emporter?__  
__Mais si un jour tu pouvais tout quitter__  
__Est-ce que tu pourrais garder notre secret?__  
_

Tous les deux pensaient à l'autre, trop timide pour l'approcher. Un gros secret qu'ils gardaient chacun. Parfois Naruto se demandait s'il oserait lui déclarer sa flamme avant que leurs chemins se séparent. Et de son côté, Hinata espérait que si son amour devait s'éloigner d'elle, qu'il l'emmènerait avec lui.

_Laisse-moi être ta croix,__  
__Laisse-moi essayer...__  
__Laisse-moi être juste toi,__  
__Laisse-moi être comme toi...__  
_

Alors qu'elle courrait pour ne pas arriver en retard à la répétition, Hinata percuta une personne qui eut le réflexe de la retenir. En rouvrant les yeux, la brune découvrit les yeux bleus de Naruto qui l'observait attentivement. Le visage très près du sien. À tel point qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

_Je te laisserai trouver la voie,__  
__Et puis je penserai comme toi...__  
__Comme une fille qui voudra prendre son temps,__  
__Comme si c'était la dernière fois...__  
_

Naruto était sans voix. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Si proche. Dans ses bras. Celle qu'il aimait était dans ses bras et il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Les minutes passèrent et c'est seulement quand quelqu'un sortit du local pour les interpeller, qu'il redescendit sur terre pour la redresser et s'éloigner d'elle pour pénétrer dans le local de pratique.

_Si tu devais un soir,__  
__Est-ce que tu m'emmènerais?__  
__Mais t'envoler sans moi,__  
__Est-ce que tu m'emmèneras?__  
_

Durant toute la répétition, les deux adolescents ressassaient le moment précédent. Cette étreinte accidentelle qui avait réussi à faire exploser des feux d'artifice dans leur poitrine… Ils prirent leur temps pour ranger leurs affaires, ne remarquant même pas qu'ils étaient maintenant seuls. En se raclant la gorge, Naruto prit son courage à deux mains et lui proposa de la raccompagner chez elle. Il se retint inextrémiste de ne pas sauter de joie. De quoi aurait-il eut l'air ? Mais c'était la même chose pour Hinata, qui avait dû faire preuve d'un grand self contrôle pour ne pas s'évanouir.

_Mais si un jour on pouvait s'en aller...__  
__On pourrait bien enfin s'emmener...__  
__Mais si un jour on pouvait se quitter...__  
__On pourrait bien enfin se retrouver..._

Arrivé devant la maison de la brune, Naruto lui souhaita une bonne soirée en bafouillant légèrement. Et avant de s'en aller en courant, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Promesse d'un avenir commun qui débuterait dès le lendemain.


End file.
